November 8, 2016 Smackdown results
The November 8, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 8, 2016 at The SSE Hydro in Glasgow, Scotland. Summary The full SmackDown LIVE 5-on-5 Traditional Survivor Series Men's Elimination Match roster — WWE World Champion AJ Styles, Dean Ambrose, Bray Wyatt, Randy Orton and Baron Corbin (along with a few extra guests: Luke Harper and the apple of Scotland's eye, James Ellsworth) — continued to struggle with team unity. This culminated with Styles and Ambrose getting into a war of words, Corbin walking out and The Wyatt Family simply stoically standing in the ring. SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon came out to try and rally the troops and then, per the mind of Ellsworth, named the underdog the official mascot of Team SmackDown LIVE. Then, in an attempt to get the team to work out some of their aggressions against one another, set up a Six-Man Tag Team Match between The New Wyatt Family of Bray, Orton and Harper against Ambrose, Corbin and Ellsworth later in the night in Glasgow. Breezango, dressed in a combo of kilts and police outfits (fashion police, ya understand?) emerged to administer tickets to those not up to their fashion standards, but were quickly reminded they were in for a fight when The Vaudevillains attacked them immediately, not even waiting for the bell. However, after a stiff back and forth battle, Fandango was able to secure the victory with the Falcon Arrow on Aiden English for the win and a spot in the 10-on-10 Traditional Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination Match. With the 5-on-5 Traditional Survivor Series Women's Elimination Match team captain Nikki Bella at ringside on commentary, Bella's teammate, Naomi, took on team coach Natalya. However, Nikki's longstanding rival, Carmella, soon emerged to cause havoc with Fearless Nikki. Coach Natalya rushed outside the ring and tried to break it up, even introducing a very coach-like whistle, but Nikki subsequently shoved her down, before giving a nasty forearm to Carmella. At this point, The Queen of Harts was up and had to race to beat the referee's 10-count, which she did ... but then, amid the commotion, found herself caught in a rollup by Naomi, giving the Glow the victory. Baron Corbin flat out refused his involvement in the Six-Man Tag Team main event that had been announced at the beginning of SmackDown LIVE. In response, Shane McMahon begrudgingly bartered with The Lone Wolf, saying that he would still compete instead against the Superstar that he had injured several months ago – Kalisto. Before the bell could even ring on the luchador's return, Corbin viciously began to assault his masked opponent, both in and out of the ring. However, before the attack could get too out of hand, Corbin unfortunately slipped on the apron and appeared to injure his leg. With payback on his mind, Kalisto did not hesitate to target Corbin's leg, even though the bell had never officially rung. He dropkicked the leg into the steps and then Frog Splashed it for good measure. Officials ushered Kalisto away, but one thing was clear — Corbin was hurt. After months of buildup, it was finally time for Becky Lynch to defend her SmackDown Women's Championship against Alexa Bliss in the main event in Glasgow. A big fight feel permeated the arena as the Team Blue Superstars locked in on each other in, unquestionably, the biggest SmackDown Women's Championship Match to date. They did not hold back, instantly wanting to prove each was the better competitor. After an early flurry from Lynch where she seemingly had Bliss at every turn, Bliss was able to successfully pinpoint the arm of The Irish Lass Kicker and began to take control. The self-proclaimed Wicked Witch of WWE was relentless in her attack of Lynch's limb, with the champion finding short spurts of offense before the pain, but Bliss’ dynamo offensive attack allowed to put her back into the driver's seat. Bliss had many close calls where it looked like she was about to snatch the championship, but Lynch fought back, catching Bliss in the Dis-arm-her. From there, controversy arose. Though Bliss tapped out, her leg was on the bottom rope well before she ever submitted. However, the official did not see this and Becky retained her title. SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon and General Manager Daniel Bryan announced that, in exchange for SmackDown LIVE agreeing to put the Intercontinental Championship up for grabs against Raw's Sami Zayn at Survivor Series, that The Brian Kendrick from Raw will take on SmackDown LIVE Superstar Kalisto at Survivor Series for the Cruiserweight Championship. However, there would be one added caveat — if Kalisto wins, then the whole Cruiserweight division would become property of SmackDown LIVE. After Apollo Crews ruined Curt Hawkins’ (first) debut attempt several weeks ago, it was clear that Hawkins was ready here to make a statement after his embarrassing loss to Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler last week. The two combatted at a rapid pace, but Hawkins was able to lock up the victory with an Oklahoma Roll after Crews missed a big time splash off the top rope. Thus, it was time for Glasgow and SmackDown LIVE to face the facts: Curt Hawkins was here to stay. After Baron Corbin rejected his spot in SmackDown LIVE’s match in Glasgow, a replacement was found — resident enemy of The New Wyatt Family, Kane. WWE World Champion AJ Styles sat at the commentary desk and what a match he was treated to. All six Superstars absolutely threw down on the primetime stage. The battle was aggressive and brutal with several momentum swings. The match dynamic changed completely when Kane and Harper brawled to the backstage area, in effect making it a virtual tag team contest with Wyatt and Orton battling Ambrose and Ellsworth (who had yet to be tagged into the match). With the crowd going absolutely berserk behind him, Ellsworth could not help himself and tagged himself in while a worn down Ambrose was attempting to recover. Ellsworth came in and began to tune up the band for “No Chin Music,” however it was to no avail. As soon as Ellsworth attempted the move, The Eater of Worlds caught him and immediately transitioned the counter into Sister Abigail for the victory. Moments after SmackDown LIVE's main event, Dean Ambrose looked as though he was about to be ambushed by The New Wyatt Family with Styles was also lurking. However, before things could get crazy, Shane McMahon rushed to ringside to try and break it up. This prompted the arrival of SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan, who after trying to find a replacement for Baron Corbin on the Survivor Series SmackDown LIVE Men's team all evening, realized that there was now only one choice — Shane McMahon! The Glasgow crowd chanted “YES!” and, soon after, so did Shane himself. Dear Survivor Series, Here comes the money! Results ; ; *Breezango (Fandango & Tyler Breeze) defeated The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) to be on Team Smackdown Men's Tag Team (1:18) *Naomi defeated Natalya (2:02) *Becky Lynch © defeated Alexa Bliss by submission to retain the WWE Smackdown Women's Championship (14:54) *Curt Hawkins defeated Apollo Crews (1:40) *Randy Orton & The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt & Luke Harper) defeated Dean Ambrose, James Ellsworth & Kane in a Six-man tag team match (13:07) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery James Ellsworth is named team mascot 11-8-16 SD 1.jpg 11-8-16 SD 2.jpg 11-8-16 SD 3.jpg 11-8-16 SD 4.jpg 11-8-16 SD 5.jpg 11-8-16 SD 6.jpg Breezango vs. The Vaudevillains 11-8-16 SD 7.jpg 11-8-16 SD 8.jpg 11-8-16 SD 9.jpg 11-8-16 SD 10.jpg 11-8-16 SD 11.jpg 11-8-16 SD 12.jpg Naomi vs. Natalya 11-8-16 SD 13.jpg 11-8-16 SD 14.jpg 11-8-16 SD 15.jpg 11-8-16 SD 16.jpg 11-8-16 SD 17.jpg 11-8-16 SD 18.jpg Baron Corbin vs. Kalisto 11-8-16 SD 19.jpg 11-8-16 SD 20.jpg 11-8-16 SD 21.jpg 11-8-16 SD 22.jpg 11-8-16 SD 23.jpg 11-8-16 SD 24.jpg Becky Lynch vs. Alexa Bliss 11-8-16 SD 25.jpg 11-8-16 SD 26.jpg 11-8-16 SD 27.jpg 11-8-16 SD 28.jpg 11-8-16 SD 29.jpg 11-8-16 SD 30.jpg Curt Hawkins vs. Apollo Crews 11-8-16 SD 31.jpg 11-8-16 SD 32.jpg 11-8-16 SD 33.jpg 11-8-16 SD 34.jpg 11-8-16 SD 35.jpg 11-8-16 SD 36.jpg Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Randy Orton vs. Dean Ambrose, James Ellsworth, & Kane 11-8-16 SD 37.jpg 11-8-16 SD 38.jpg 11-8-16 SD 39.jpg 11-8-16 SD 40.jpg 11-8-16 SD 41.jpg 11-8-16 SD 42.jpg See also *Talking Smack *Tuesday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #899 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #899 at WWE.com * Smackdown #899 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events